


Is That A Bird or A Gyrocopter?

by mific



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Digital Art, Dogs, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Bucky and Nat in a Mad Max-like post-apocalyptic landscape. But who's that in the distance?





	Is That A Bird or A Gyrocopter?

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 2017 Captain America Reverse Big Bang.
> 
> Zippit has written a story for the art [Nor Can the Gates of Hell Prevail](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11403639) \- go check it out!

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/9974/f2ay31s4h0uwzezzg.jpg)

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nor Can the Gates of Hell Prevail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403639) by [Zippit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit)




End file.
